bardslibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Days of Father Loyats
The Last Days of Father Loyats Loyats :Father Loyats, ever going about his duties and his chores, he has been growing more and more weary as of late, as anyone about the town could tell you. His flour output from his mill slowly declining, and his morning sermons just plain missing. :As you enter his small, utilitarian home you can see him sitting up in his bed. He still smiles as guests enter, but he can no longer find the strength to stand and greet them. He still of course offers all his visitors the tea they are accustomed to, but must do so from his bed stand instead of his sitting room table. :Try to hide it as he might there is just very little he can do to make his condition less apparent. His cheeks are sunken, his face pale and drawn, and large dark circles under his eyes. If you catch him in one of his coughing fits you may catch a glimpse of blood in his kerchief, but not for long, for he always tucks it back away quickly. :The room still smells mildly of berries, although not so much anymore, perhaps fading with the life of the man who built it and occupied it for so long. There are still a few bags of flour about, but they should be soon picked up by the buyers for them that Father Loyats found. :Always reading, the corner of his room is taken up by a rather large book case full fo all manner of books, scientific, governmental, and of course religious, the only subject you'd be hard pressed to find a book about would be warfare for the good Father always found combat to be distasteful. Selene :Selene is saddened to hear that the kindly priest whose timely sermons were well heard and heeded is mortally ill. She remembers his kindness in acquiring her first boat as well over a shared cup of tea. I personally and all of Canterbury will definitely feel this loss. Lorudce :A messenger arrives in Canterbury wearing the livery of the Church: ::Hear ye! Hear Ye! Let all Aristolians hear and answer my call to pray and fast for Father Loyats! The Church and the Order of St. Jerome cannot be crippled at this time by loosing this rigteous man! If there be a physician nearby, spare no expense in rushing the same to Father Loyats' side! Thus says Cardinal Lorudce. Mecchio :With the astonishing entrance he had seen in the church, he listened to the plague which had been placed upon his friend Loyats. With a swift silent moment, he pondered the fate that had reached Loyats with disbelief. Such a lively and vibrant person was soon to leave the world built by the hands of the Almighty himself? Loyats was a devout priest and with no signs of evil within him. :Mecchio quickly gathered his things into a pouch and swung it over his shoulders. He quickly strided down the road as some citizens passed by him. He gave a slight nod and continued on his way. Some of them took a double glance at him. The usually greeting Deacon of the parish had turned a cold shoulder to them. They finally turned around not realizing the unduly fate that had reached their pastor which would cause the Deacon to do such a thing. :Mecchio continued down the path until he came upon a hill over-looking a small portion of the town. From the hill, he could see the Loyat's house and the Mill nearby it. The sky was dim and only a sliver of light peeked through the clouds that attempted to conceal it from the day. He kneeled down on that hill and looked at Loyat's house. He turned back to the sky and prayed. :"Lord, your servant Loyats has been faithful. What would turn your love from him to this world? Our parish is dire need of him. Who is to lead our town with his departure of your lands? God, I pray to you father, please lend your love to the town of Canterbury, that they may be selfish to keep their priest. There are so few who would qualify for this position. I am still in training Father. I am in no position to take and fill the shoes which Loyats will leave behind. I know that I am being selfish father, please forgive. My sin comes from the love of the one who should lead our prayers, who should dine at our town banquets, the one who should bring us closer to you. Please forgive me Father, for I must not let Loyats fall to death. Your sheep will be astray with no light to guide them. This would only allow them to fall into the grips of the Evil one. The one who had forsaken your trust and had brought malevolence upon the earth. If you must take him, I know his deeds and I am sure you will bring him to heaven with you. And I pray that he will guide the one that may lead us after him. Please Father, hear my prayers." :With a long sigh he took his pouch over his shoulders once again and quickly ran down the road to meet his pastor. He stopped at the door, and slowly opened it. There stood some visitors in the room along with Loyats. Loyats sat there meek, and weary. The Lord had called for him, and Loyats was slowly answering his call. Mecchio felt his heart drop seeing his friend in such a state. Still at the meager age 25, Mecchio was in need of assistance from the wisdom of Loyats. There was too much to be taught and the young Deacon had not nearly learnt enough. :He stood beside Loyats by his bedside and placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked down at Loyats and gave him a weak smile. He had tried to give his usual warming smile but he felt no power within himself to do as such in such times. He kneeled down beside Loyats and looked into his eyes. :"The Lord is with you Father." :He sighed and looked down to the floor and took Loyats's hand. He looked back up to Loyats and spoke again. :"Your sheep will go astray without you Father... We have no one else to guide them. What are we to do in your absence? Please forgive me for my sin of selfishness, but we must have you here. It is not your time yet..." Loyats :Loyats looks up from a pile of letters in his lap at the men and women gathered about him. :He smiles, despite his condition. He has furthered exhausted himself working in his mill today, to try and ensure what little more he can do for Canterbury is done. :"Greetings everyone, :"It went against my better judgement and sense of humility to send out a messenger, but I did want to see and hear from the friends I made in my life one more time before i passed on. :"My good friends, neighbors and brothers and sisters in the Church... I thank you for your concern, well wishes, and prayers, but it is my time. I will see no doctor and will go to visit the Lord once he is done with me here and calls me to him. :"I will continue with what little effort I can, preparing the mass, and working in my mill, but I can not guarantee for how long I will be able. Do not fear, for you will see me again one day when the Lord does call you as well. And until then I will watch over you... in my way." Madmaxhammer :Loyats... Your impact will never ever go unfilled here in Canterbury. You are one of our founding members and deserve a place of honor in that church you have built and I will personally petition whoever runs it after you to have a statue of you in the description ( Like I have in the city's tavern for Anto another of our great founders). :Furthermore I will fully nominate your name to be considered for sainthood ( this may be renaissance time, but I feel this is an alternate reality type of thing) and If I accomplish anything else for the rest of my term as mayor I will get this done. :God Bless you, Father. I fear I may have caused some stress on you by sending people your way to the church, and I know you will not blame me, since you want to see the church full. It was an honor to be baptized by you, I remember when I returned from Arundel and Shaitan started calling me St. Max I felt I should be in the church. I was wrong, I should be leading the town and the true men of faith belonged here. :Lord, hold Father Loyats close to him, he is one of our finest we have to offer you. Knightflame :Goodbye Loyats, You have been with us since the Pathus times. You have seen more than most of us here. Goodbye, Loyats. Loyats :I thank you all, both the public and private sympathizers with my condition, I believe that my time is nigh. :I have still been trying to work as much as possible in my mill, and unfortunately have prevented a new wheat farmer from attaining any wheat. I have been spending hat wealth I had into trying to bolster the economy, buying all the overly priced goods and then selling them for the minimum allowed (with the exception of my wheat). I only hope this does a little good for Canterbury. :I wish to bid all of my dear friends, fellow clergy men, and even those I have debated civily with about certain topics, a fond farewell. I hope your faith will cary you into the next world where we will be able to discuss the happenings after my departure, and although my body may be buried here, my soul will travel elsewhere, but my thoughts will remain with Canterbury, Dover, and Sussex always. :Goodbye my friends, I wish you all so very well, and know that in your hands the future will bring good things. :Peace has come at last to Father Loyats, he has passed from this world to the next. But fear not, and mourn not, for he is now in heaven with God, the Christ, and Aristotle. Gwendalyn :Upon hearing the news of Father Loyats passing Gwendalyn runs from the square sobbing. Madmaxhammer :I am declaring this weekend to be in mourning for Father Loyats. We should wear black, but not forget to visit the church to mourn his passing. Dragonflame :Father Loyats Funeral will take place soon. Let us pray for his soul. Category:Work in Progress